In this age of modernization, the scope and applicability of communication system is vast and growing day by day. The huge growth of communication systems and standards enabled service coverage across the globe. However, due to some limitations and difficulty to provide service to every individual necessitated the development of portable mobile routers also called as MiFi devices.
MiFi devices allow multiple end users and mobile devices to share a 2G, 3G or 4G mobile broadband internet connections and create an ad-hoc network like a WiFi hotspot. The MiFi can function with a distance up to ten meters and deliver Internet or network access to any Wi-Fi-enabled end user devices.
As more than one user can connect to the MiFi device, the business model of accounting a MiFi device with the right credentials becomes complicated and there exist no solution. The key problems are to enable voice calling through appropriate credential exchange between the different entities like the calling device (end user device), connectivity router (MiFi device) and the LTE network (service provider). Further, in scenario where the connectivity routers like the Mifi devices and the end user devices connected over such connectivity routers have valid credentials it becomes critical to specify which of these credentials are used for obtaining connectivity services. In contrast there are scenarios when the connecting device (end user device) will have no credentials of its own but will have to use the credentials of the MiFi device to access the services.
Further, the existing art does not address the issue of dynamic on the fly attachment procedures. The on the fly subscription mechanisms is an important part of enabling voice calling through a connectivity device for any new connecting devices having a short term valid subscription but no router connectivity.
Accordingly, there lies need in the art to provide binding mechanism and system that allows full subscription, identification/authorization and billing functionality by dynamically using the device identity (credential) of either of the end user device(s), MiFi device or both.